Spyro Doomfire (2011 video game)
Spyro Doomfire (スパイロドゥーム火災?)'' is a 2011 platform video game that was made to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of the Spyro Doomfire franchise. It was developed by Arikura Team and published by Kissheart Interactive for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Playstation 2, And Playstation Portable. This game also introduced Astrid Nasugami. The game has been referred to by a number of different aliases, including ''Spyro 2011, Spyro 11, and Spyro: 10th Anniversary,'' Spyro Doomfire PS3, and 'Spyro Doomfire: The Next Adventure'. The majority of these nicknames were coined by members of the Spyro Doomfire fandom. The game faced development issues which resulted the product being rushed and ultimately a poor product being delivered. Upon release, it was widely criticized for its numerous gameplay glitches, long loading times and complicated plot. Development Beginning development during ''Spyro Doomfire and the Civil War, Spyro Doomfire was meant to be a rebirth of the series and emerges from the question "What if Spyro Doomfire existed in the real world?", taking elements that people had praised in the preceding titles and bring Spyro "back to her roots." Nothing pointed more to the idea of using this game to celebrate what made Spyro Doomfire the "Most infamous Friendship Creature In The World" then naming the game after the first in the series. However, instead of keeping things simple, the staff behind the creation of the game came up with numerous ideas they wanted to flesh out, wanting the game to also be the ultimate Spyro experience. The advertising of Spyro Doomfire was first announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo convention in May 2010. At the 2010 Tokyo Game Show convention, Arikura Team revealed the game's official title, Spyro Doomfire, and also announced that the game would celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Spyro Doomfire series. The game was also meant to be available on the PC as well. After its debut, the game's development team faced serious problems, starting with the resignation of the head of Arikura Team and the Executive Producer of the game. When presented with development kits for the Nintendo 3DS and Playstion Vita, it was decided that Spyro Doomfire's staff would be split in two. With the first half finishing of Spyro Doomfire, And the other half Starting Development for Spyro and the Legendary Hero for the new Nintendo and Playstation Portables. What was originally an ambitious undertaking now became a race against time to meet the game's deadline with only half of a development team. In this time, Arikura Team repeatedly ignored Quality Assurance Tester bug reports just to have the game ready for Holiday of 2011 regardless of the consequences. Many of the criticisms of the game stem from these reasons in what can only be described as a series of unfortunate events. In March 2012, an interview with Arikura Team's producer was made to comment on what made the game looks like it is now, in which he replied: "The reason why we probably ended up with what we see today, involves a lot of reasons. One is that we did want to launch the title around Christmas, and we had the Wii and PS2 launch coming up, but we had to develop for Microsoft's 360, Sony's PS3, and PSP at the same time and the team had an awful lot of pressure on them. It was very hard for the team to try and see how we were going to come out with all versions together with just the one team. It was a big challenge." Reception Spyro Doomfire was generally panned by critics and became one of the most notable video games for its negative reception. While many believe this was because of a rushed development cycle, that was only one of many issues the game possessed. Many complaints appeared to stem from the game's control, level design, numerous gameplay glitches, camera angles, convoluted plot and abundant load times (each lasting around 30 seconds). Another common complaint was with the apparent romance between Spyro and Michael. Receiving low mixes and severe negatives, this game has been so far to be called the "rock bottom of the franchise." Across 39 reviews, Game Rankings recorded the average score as 45%; the second poorest average for an Playstaion 3 and Xbox 360 title at the time of the game's release. The later Wii version and Playstation 2 release received a similar score of 40%. Then the PSP Version a 37%. A fair few video game magazines or ranking sites gave the game mixed to negative scores. Famitsu gave a score of 33/40. GameSpot gave the 360 and PS3 versions a 6.4 and the PS2 and Wii versions a 5.0 and the PSP version a 4.7. Play Magazine was notable for initially giving the game its biggest praise: a score of 9.5 for the 360 and PS3 version. This was dropped down to 8.5 in the next issue. The Wii and PS2 versions got a 6.0, and the PSP a 5.7. In the Play Magazine awards, they stated they would pay praise and honor to the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, but not the PS2, PSP, and Wii iterations. Despite all the contemptuous commentary, the Xbox 360 version sold well enough to make it onto the Platinum Family Hits line and PS3's Greatest Hits line, but not enough for PSP and PS2's greatest hits line. As a contrast to its scathing reviews, it was praised for its music, CG Cutscenes, voice acting, and in-game cutscenes. The game had sold 2.30 million copies worldwide. Cast Category:Video Games Category:2011 Games